Prisonstuck!
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: A prison on alternia is held by a women called Terezi Pyrope and she has one special prisoner that she loves who is a red blooded mutant called Karkat Vantas.
1. Chapter 1

On alternia, there was a prison that was held by a teal blooded blind highblood troll called Terezi Pyrope that loved to serve justice. She has many prisoners kept inside the prison, but one was a muntant that everyone kept an eyed on. His name was Karkat Vantas, he is a red blooded mutant troll with a very high temper. Terezi secretly loved the muntant troll but didn't want anyone to know. Some people call her evil, some people call her a nice girl but the most name she was called was insane and crazy with her obsesion with dragons, justice and the colour red. She really didn't want Karkat to escape or leave so she had to make up reasons why he should stay but she is also making him suffer which really makes her guilty and hurts her.

"Karkat Vantas, come to my office" Said Terezi from the speakers. Everyone stared at Karkat, almost all of them hate him from being mutant and should die like his ancestor Signless but most people like the highbloods know him as The Sufferer. Karkat stood up from his chair in the food court and one of his friends which is a yello blooded troll called Sollux Captor looked at Karkat and said,

"You're going to be fine" Karkat sighed as two guards grabbed his arms and pulled him away taking him to Terezi Pyrope. As Karkat was getting dragged all he heard were loud footsteps and people banging on their cell door and screaming. The guards put cuffs on Karkat and opened a door and pushed him in, he landed on the ground sideways.

"Hello Vantas" Karkat looked up and saw Terezi sitting on her chair with her feet up on the table holding a dagger and twirling it.

"Heh heh you've been quiet for a long time since you came here haven't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"When are you going to let me go?..." asked Karkat sitting up, Terezi smiled and said,

"Well you are a mutant troll and most of the trolls on Alternia want you to rot here. I guess I should then what type of justice troll would i be then?" Karkat stared at Terezi in her red eyes through her glasses and alll he could feel was anger and frustration towards her, he stands up and shouts

"WHAT HAVE A DONE THOUGH!? ALL OF YOU HIGHFUCKS SAY I AM A MUTANT AND I SHOULD DIE THE MOST CRUEL WAY KNOWN TO TROLL KIND! BUT WHAT HAVE I DONE!? NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! ONLY YELL AND SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY BLOODY LUNGS IN FRUSTRAION! AND IT'S LIKE NO ONE CAN HEAR ME! I ONLY HAVE AROUND THREE BLOODY FRIENDS AND THEY CAN'T SEE WHO I REALLY AM PROPERLY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Karkat has a couple of red tears of all the stuff that has happened to him. Terezi stared at Karkat thinking this was a bad idea keeping him for 5 years and still going, she felt like crying but she was too gulity to do it.

"I see..." she said and pressed a button and said in the mic,

"Eridan and Equius please come to my office, I repeat Eridan and Equius please please come to my office" After a couple of minutes the doors open with two guards.

"Please take the mutant away now" she said smiling. Karkat stared at Terezi and strugged when he was grabbed again.

"LET GO!" Karkat was struggling a lot but the guards dragged him out.

"PYROPE! DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!? I AM CRYING OUT HERE! HELP ME! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME! TEREZI! TEREZI! FUCK!" He cried but the doors slammed shut and Terezi sighed and dropped her dagger, it landed on Karkats files and a teal tear drop lands on it as she heard Karkat still screaming at the top of his lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat was pulled outside and uncuffed him. There was a group near him talking about him about that terezi should kill him.

"Shut up..." Karkat said holding in the anger. The main one turned around and it was a female troll, her name was Vriska Serket.

"Ohhhhh it's Mr mutant asshole!" she said teasing him. Karkat walked up to her and shoved her! Vriska fell on the ground and smiled,

"Heh! That's weak!" She said and jumped up and kicked Karkat in the face, he fell into an electric fence and sparked him a lot! Karkat screamed and screamed in pain but all Vriska did was laughed and laughed! Karkat struggled as his jacket was caught on the electric fence! He screamed even louder in pain!

"KARKAT!" shouted sollux and ran to him and unhooked him even if it means it would shock himself. Karkat fell forward shaking in pain and started to curl up and cried in pain and sorrow. Sollux hugged Karkat and glared at Vriska. Karkat stood up and walk away.

"Heh asshole" she said and walked away. But suddenly when Vriska turned she was hit in the head! She fell on the ground bleeding blue. Karkat had a pole!

"WHAT!?" she shouted! Karkat whacked her and whacked her! Vriska was covering her head screaming in pain! But she stopped and karkat stopped she smiled and used her mind control powers and made karkat frozen on to the ground while she took the pole from him and beated him up! She threw the pole and landing at his cheast and he collapsed to the ground knocked out cold. It started to rain water drops dropped on Karkats cold red blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Terezi was in her office and she was looking on her computer and she heard and smelled seem she can't see from the cameras what happened and ran outside! She held Karkat in her arms and smelt the red blood, she was worried she was too late. She shook him begging for him to awaken but no reply. She put hear ear on his cheast and heard a heart beat, she smiled.

"Thank god..." she whispered. She called a guard to pick him up and take him inside. When the doors shut she started to cry in the rain but she came back to het office and called through the mic,

"Vriska Serket come to my office"


End file.
